


Tsukishima and Kenma like maid outfits.

by the_schoolhouse_of_stationery



Series: the cosplay tales [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kozume Kenma, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cosplay, Cute Kozume Kenma, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Friendship, Light Angst, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_schoolhouse_of_stationery/pseuds/the_schoolhouse_of_stationery
Summary: Tsukishima did have tik tok like any other teenager. But did all teenagers have one tik tok for regular tik toks that they could show to their friends- no teammates. Did all teenagers have a tik tok for regular tik toks and another one for cosplays?PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST. IF YOU WANT TO REPOST, PLEASE CHECK THE END NOTES.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: the cosplay tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138427
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	1. Tsukishima regrets cosplaying. Not really.

Tsukishima did have tik tok like any other teenager. But did all teenagers have one tik tok for regular tik toks that they could show to their friends- no teammates. Did all teenagers have a tik tok for regular tik toks and another one for cosplays?

Not just regular cosplay either. Maid outfits, Schoolgirl outfits, Bakugou and Kurapika in maid outfits, Yarichin B Club inspired cosplay, you name it.

The blonde was pretty, no doubt. His skin was pale and smooth that contrasted his natural pink lips. His lashes were a beautiful blonde and they made his golden eyes sparkle more. His hair was long and blonde. His legs went on forever and they were curvy and beautiful despite his eating habits. His chest was also pale, but they contrasted from his pink nipples. His chest always was a bit swollen, which made them look even better in the more see-through outfits he wore sometimes.

Tsukishima had gone out of his way to grow his hair longer to cosplay as kurapika. He had also grown it out to get Bakugou’s spikes. He had also grown it out to cosplay Yuri and Kyousuke from Yarichin B club.

Tsukishima bought hair wax to be able to change his hair color without changing the color permanently. He could wash it out as soon as he was done with the tik tok.

Tsukishima even got his ears pierced. He told his teammates he got it pierced on a whim when he tied his hair up during morning practice one day and Sugawara noticed it. It really wasn’t on a whim, Tsukishima had seen Kurapika earrings on sale, and wanted to buy them. 

When Sugawara noticed it, they were in the middle of practice and he was about to set to Tanaka when he saw the small rhinestone Tsukishima put in so the hole wouldn’t close up as soon as he got it and so that it wouldn’t be as noticeable. Clearly, it had been, because Suga stop in mid-set and screamed as he ran over to Tsukishima. Tanaka crashed into the net and everyone flinched visibly as the gray-haired male went over to touch the rhinestones on Tsukishima’s ears.

Tsukishima made a mental note of how sharp Suga’s eyes were when it came to changes of the 1st years. He would make sure to wash the hair wax out of his head good and well when he used it.

Tsukishima had also bought a good amount of colored eye contacts. Tsukishima really looked good in any cosplay he did, and his fans never let him forget. Every post on tik tok came with comments on how good he looked, whether he had a significant other or not, and requests for the next post.

Tsukishima really didn’t mind the requests, in fact, he used them for more content. There was even a time when someone requested bakugou in a sexy maid outfit. It took days until the outfit came, but it was well worth the wait when the video blew up and got on the for you page. There were millions of comments on how pale and long his legs were.

Sometimes he would make tik toks in tight short dresses without any cosplay. He would put in moon earrings that dangled and his thigh chains. Those were always hits. Kei’s golden eyes made people fall in love.

Yeah, it was all good. He kept it a secret from his school and family. Besides, it wasn’t even like he had to work hard to hide it. They probably weren’t even on cosplay tik tok or weeb tik tok!

Okay, yeah, it was all good. 

Yeah, that was until people started asking him to make a collab with another popular cosplay tik toker.

And guess who it was?

Well, i’ll give you a little hint.

Nekoma’s small cat.

Yeah, Kenma.

“You guys both live in japan! You guys could totally meet each other!”  
“Shoot, @Ken_ApplePie with @Stars_and_Tsukki? That would video would be the best.”  
“Please do it! @Ken_ApplePie, @Stars_and_Tsukki wear maid costumes together!”  
“Wait- @Ken_ApplePie and @Stars_and_Tsukki are making a collab? YESSSS”  
“If they collab, they are sure to make a hit! They’ll make it to the for you page for sure!”

The comments went on and on. 

Tsukishima sighed for the fourth time that practice and he weighed the pros and cons of reaching out to Kenma for a collab. Sure, it would get them likes, but did he really want anyone he knew to actually be well aware that he was a cosplayer?

“What’s wrong Tsukishima? That’s the fifth time you’ve sighed this practice.” Sugawara said looking at tsukishima in worry. He sat down next to the blonde on the floor, passing the blonde a waterbottle, earning a small bow to head from the younger male.

“Yeah, Saltyshima! You’re making even me worried!” Hinata said, running over to the two males

“Im surprised you even know that word.” Tsukishima said casually, opening up the water bottle

“He’s being salty as usual. Nothing to worry about, boke.” Kageyama said, pulling Hinata back onto the court as Hinata tried to wiggle free from his grasp

“Is there anything wrong, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked his friend

“Nothing important, just thinking.” Tsukishima said, bringing his long pale legs to his chest.

“If you’re visibly showing emotions, I don’t think it’s ‘nothing important’” Suga chuckled softly, his eyes shining as if he was telling Tsukishima it’s okay to tell him.

“Yamaguchi, go practice your serves.” Tsukishima said, looking at Sugawara as the older male smiled

“S-sure. Tell me after, okay?” Yamaguchi said, as he stood up, not before giving Tsukishimas hand a small squeeze.

“Okay.” Tsukishima reassured him as he saw his best friend walk over to Kageyama.

“So…? What’s up?” Sugawara asked

“I’m only telling you this because I don’t like or trust the other apart from Yamaguchi. Plus, you’ll keep pestering me if I don’t.” Tsukishima sighed

“Aww, really? I really appreciate that I’m one of your favorites. And yes, I would have kept on pestering.” Suga giggled as Tsukishima huffed and rolled his eyes in humor

“I’ll show you instead, I think that would be easiest.” Tsukishima said, going into his bag to pull out his phone. He unlocked it and let Suga rest his head on his shoulder as he opened tik tok.

“Oh, tik tok? Did someone comment something bad on your posts?” Sugawara asked

“No, nothing of the sort. I’m just showing you my other account.” Tsukishima said nervously

“Why would you need two accoun-” Suga gasped as Tsukishima pulled up a tik tok of him in a maid costume. He wore a choker and thigh chains. He also wore cat ears that went along with his hair color and a long moon earring. 

“Tsukishima….YOU LOOK SO GO- Mphm!” Suga screamed as Tsukishima covered his mouth. Suga eyes shone as if he was apologizing. Tsukishima let his arm down as Suga snatched his phone and started to scroll through the tik toks

“Wh- When- Ho- Why-” Suga said as he scrolled down

“I don’t know. I just wanted to try it.” Tsukishima shrugged, a blush forming on his face

“Sure sure, 89+ videos is ‘just trying it out’” Suga laughed as Tsukki’s blush grew darker

“Wh-Whatever!” Tsukishima huffed as Sugawars laughed

“What’s the problem? You look hot.” Suga asked as he passed the phone back to Tsukishima

“Do you remember the setter from Nekoma?” Tsukishima said, removing his glasses to clean them

“Sure. What about him?” Suga asked questioningly

“Turns out, he’s a cosplayer too.” Tsukishima said as Suga’s head whipped up “People found out we both live close together and are now asking for a real-life collaboration.”

“Ooh! That sounds fun! What’s the problem with that?” suga asked

“I dont want people knowing I do this.” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes

“Well, you told me.” Suga said

“You’re someone somewhat close to me. Plus, I can somewhat trust you. I dont even know Kenma like that.” Tsukishima said, putting his glasses back on.

“How bad could it be? Just try it out! You guys can meet up and discuss whether or not you both feel comfortable doing it together. If you guys dont like it, stop doing it” Sugawara said, squeezing Tsukishima’s hand in comfort.

“Right, right.” Tsukishima said

Ding.

“Who is it?” Sugawara asked

**Unknown Number**

_It’s Kenma. The setter from Nekoma. Can we meet up? I want to do that collab with you._

“Oh shit-” Tsukishima said

“No cursing! Also, i’ll take that.” Sugawara said snatching the phone, running away from Tsukishima as he typed a response

“SUGAWARA-SAN!” Tsukishima said, trying to grab his phone

“What Happened?” nishinoys asked

“Andddd…… Done.” Sugawara said.

_I want to try it out with you too. Can we meet up?_

“Sugawara-san!” Tsukishima said as he got his phone back

“Gomen! You weren’t going to do it yourself! Did he type back?” Sugawara asked

_Grayscale Cat Cafe, Saturday @4pm?_

“Now I have to go Sugawara-san!” tsukishima grumbled

_I’ll see you then._

What a day.

Why did he choose to cosplay again?

omg this my first haikyuu fanfiction and what's surprising is that I haven't posted one until now. I love haikyuu so yeah. Tsukishima is my comfort character and so is Bakugou.

okay, bye :)


	2. Kuroo needs to stop bugging Kenma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma reaches out to Tsukishima. They agree to meet up. Kuroo can't stop talking about how Kenma needs to speak good about him when they do meet. 
> 
> Kenma wants so badly to chuck his Nintendo at Kuroo but his Nintendo would get hurt so that's not an option.

Kenma was well-known in the cosplay community. He mostly did maid, cheerleader, and cat cosplays. He did do cosplays, but it was more Nagisa from assassination classroom and Zenitsu from demon slayer. It took a lot of time to custom order colored contacts for the Zenitsu cosplays.

Kenma did mostly cat cosplays just because he liked his different cat ears. So did his fans. Kenma didn’t really start cosplays for fame, mostly for fun. 

Unlike Tsukishima, the Nekoma volleyball club was well aware that Kenma was a cosplayer. They were the ones who actually encouraged Kenma to become one in the first place.

Kenma had medium length hair that was dyed. He was very petite and small which made him very cute looking. He looked really skinny sometimes but when he wore his stockings, his fans were reminded that his legs were in fact very curvy and sexy. 

Kenma, like Tsukishima, had a very slim waist. However, Kenma showed his waist more, he wore two-piece cheerleading costumes. The skirts were very short and the shirts were cropped to perfection. Sometimes when Kenma would do his cat cosplays, he would add belly chains to his outfit.

Kenma didn’t have a problem with people knowing that he did cosplays, as long as they didn’t ask too many questions if they were people he knew in real life. 

Now, Kenma didn’t do collabs. It had never been an idea he had taken into consideration or even thought.

But, when he saw Tsukishima’s cosplays, his head started to think differently.

Tsukishima was very pretty, this he knew. Especially since his best friend Kuroo wouldn’t stop talking about ‘how plump his lips were’ or how ‘his body looks so curvy and plump despite how much he eats’.

Let’s just say Kuroo was more than happy to find out that the blonde was a cosplayer.

“Kenma, you have to reach out to him.” Kuroo said, trying to catch up to his best friend as they walked to school.

“I don’t really. I don’t know if he wants to do it, nor do I know him that much at all.” Kenma said, tapping his phone as he played a game

“Sure but-” Kuroo said before Kenma cut him off

“But, If we do decide to meet up, I won’t put in a good word for you, like you want me to.” 

“Kenma! I never said I wanted you to say anything about me!” Kuroo gasped dramatically as he slapped his hand to his chest as if he was offended.

“Fine I won’t-” Kenma said before Kuroo sighed in defeat

“No no! Kenma please say something to him for me!” Kuroo begged

Kenma paused before saying, “I’ll ask Akaashi for his number.” 

“Yay! Wait- AKAASHI HAS HIS PHONE NUMBER? WHY WASN’T I TOLD?” 

“Because you’d pressure him to give it to you.” Kenma said, wasting no time to text the setter.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Kuroo mumbled

“Sure.”

Kenma sat down at practice and breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He opened his bag and saw that Akaashi had sent the phone number. Kenma wasted no time and sent the text message before he had second thoughts.

_It’s Kenma. The setter from Nekoma. Can we meet up? I want to do that collab with you._

Kenma didn’t have to wait long for the response, “tsukishima” responded about 3 minutes later

_I want to try it out with you too. Can we meet up?_

Kenma did a quick mental scan of his favorite cafes

_Grayscale Cat Cafe, Saturday @4pm?_

_I’ll see you then._

Kenma’s lips twitched up before he realized and he softened his expressions.

“I saw that, Kenma. What’s up?” Kuroo said, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his shirt

“The sweat must have clouded your eyes, I didn’t do anything.” Kenma said, trying to put his phone away quickly, obviously not fast enough because Kuroo noticed what he was trying to do, and he grabbed the younger's phone

“Hey now, what are you hiding ken-ken? Don’t tell me you spent more money on- KEN-KEN!” Kuroo screeched as he saw the messages. He then laughed a bit when he saw what Kenma had put instead of Tsukishima’s name in his contacts.

_**Cosplayer #2** _

“Really Ken-Ken? Cosplayer #2?” Kuroo chuckled

“It’s better than whatever contact name you could have come up with.” Kenma said, snatching his phone back from Kuroo

“No- Wait! I have to get my phone to get his number!” Kuroo whined when the younger snatched the phone back

“Kuroo! Stop bothering Kenma and- Lev! I see you!” Yaku said, glaring at Kuroo before running over to Lev who start running at the sight of the short male coming towards him

“Someone help!” Lev screeched as Yaku got closer to him

“You’ll be fine, Lev! Just use your gangly legs to run away!” Kai said, making Kuroo laugh his oh-so hyena laugh

Kenma sighed. At least he had Saturday to look forward to. He could leave early to the cafe so Kuroo wouldn’t barge into his house to beg that Kenma talks to tsukishima about him. He had been thinking about piercing his ears like tsukishima, he could ask him where he should get it done and if he should get them pierced in the first place.

“Kenma you’ll talk to him for me right- Kenma? Where did Kenma go?” Kuroo said, turning his head left and right to see his best friend on the court

“I’m not talking about something non-volleyball related with you right now.” Kenma said as the team went back on the court and Kuroo went up to him.

“Meanie.”

On Saturday, Kenma started to get ready. He didn’t do much to himself, he just tied his hair up and left a few strands out, and wore ripped jeans along with an oversized hoodie.

He went downstairs and saw his mother making breakfast. Unfortunately for him, someone else was downstairs talking with his mom.

“Oh, Kozume! Good morning, did you want something to eat?” his mother asked

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, sit down with Kuroo.”

“Any plans for today?” His mother asked, heating up the rice in the cooker

“I’m going over to Bokuto’s today. He said he needed help with his test on Sunday and Akaashi is out with his siblings today.” Kuroo said, bowing his head in thanks when food was placed in front of him

“And you Kenma?” his mother asked

“I have somewhere to be today, I’m going to meet up with someone.” Kenma said, taking a bite of his egg

“Really? Usually, Kuroo has to drag you out of this house for you to get even a glimpse of sunlight on the weekends.” His mom said

“That’s today, Ken-ken? Please oh please talk about me, okay?” Kuroo said with pleading eyes

“Oh? Are you meeting Kuroo’s boyfriend today?” Kenma's mother asked, already familiar with both of the boy’s sexuality 

“He wishes / I wish” Kenma and Kuroo said at the same time, making the mom chuckle

“It’s for a cosplay collab.” Kenma said

“Oh, well that sounds fun! Are you guys already friends?” His mother asked

“Not really. We’ve met at the training camp. So far the only thing we have in common is cosplay, and maybe volleyball.” Kenma said, almost done with his food

“Kenma, seriously-” Kuroo said, before Kenma stood up, grabbed an orange juice from the fridge, and said, “Oh look at the time, it’s already time for me to leave!” 

Kuroo knew Kenma was just saying that so he wouldn’t have to hear what he had to say.

Kenma ran to the door and paused. “I’ll ask him if I can give you his number.” Kenma shouted and he slammed the door just when he heard running and a giddy Kuroo.

Alright, let’s go to that cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make 4 parts to this story if chapter 3 gets too long. But let's be honest, it probably won't because I've drained all my creativity.
> 
> Anyways, please comment and leave a kudos!
> 
> See you next time.
> 
> -the schoolhouse of stationery


	3. Tsukishima, you better wear those cat ears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm finally finished, I might add more to this story though. This chapter is really long.

Tsukishima was not freaking out. Definitely not. He was the coolest, not to mention most rational person on the Karasuno Volleyball Team. 

So why was he worrying about what he should wear to the cafe? It’s not like Kenma would be dressed in a special way either.

Yeah, Kenma wouldn't be dressed to impress, Tsukishima analyzed Kenma enough to know that much. 

Tsukishima went for a dark blue crew neck with a white long sleeve collared shirt inside. He wore khaki pants along with white shoes too. He took a long time deciding whether or not he should put in contacts or not. Finally, he decided to just put in the contacts, he didn’t feel like pushing up his glasses every twenty seconds today.

He went downstairs and went into the kitchen. His mother was downstairs along with his brother since it was a saturday. 

“Ah, Kei! Good Morning.” Akiteru greeted, drinking a bit of milk right after he greeted his little brother.

“Good Morning. Mother, do we have any more bagels left?” Tsukshima asked plainly, opening the refrigerator to look for his strawberries

“In the toaster.” his mother replied, smiling at her son eating something

“Mhm, thanks.” Tsukishima said, washing his strawberries, and putting them in a bowl

“Where are you going today, Kei? Are you going out with Yamayama?” Akiteru asked, pulling the seat next to him out for his brother

“No, i’m meeting someone else today.” Tsukishima said, bowing his head appreciating his brother’s gesture

“Kei! You never told me you had a boyfriend!” His mother exclaimed, putting eggs on her oldest sons plate, and handing 2 bagel slices to her youngest, along with strawberry cream cheese

“Thank you. And no, it’s an acquaintance of mine. We met at the volleyball training camp.” Tsukishima said, spreading cream cheese on his bagel slices with the knife next to him

“Kei, you should just say he’s your friend, don't be shy.” Akiteru said, teasing his little brother

“We’re not exactly, the reason why I only called him an acquaintance in the first place. He has a very calm and collected demeanor though, and he’s clever so judging how this meeting goes, I MIGHT, consider him friend material.” Tsukishima said in between bites of his food

“Well, i’m glad to see that you’re making more friends. There’s nothing wrong with Tadashi, he’s basically my son but he’s the only friend you bring home.” his mother said

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at that comment and continued to eat his food.

“Now, now, Kei, no need to get mad. What time do you guys meet anyways?” Akiteru asked

“4pm. I have to get going now to catch the train.” Tsukshima said, getting a disposable coffee cup to put his strawberries in so he could eat them on the way.

“Ah, okay. Have fun Kei.” his mother said, giving a ruffle and a kiss to his forehead.

Tsukishima hummed and tucked his hair behind his ear and left the house.

As Tsukishima walked to the train station, his phone buzzed

**The Tolerable Senpai**

_Tsukishima!! Hopefully, you’re already at the train station!_

Tsukshima sighed as he read the text message Sugawara sent him. He replied with a bored expression on his face

_I am. I’m about to get on the train right now._

His phone buzzed again with another message from his senpai

_Tsukishima, you really didn’t even send me a picture of what your wearing?_

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he sent the picture that he took this morning of his outfit.

_Dang, Tsukishima! You look really good! Okay, i’m going to go hang out with Daichi today, so i’ll go get ready, Let’s talk on Monday, okay? When we get back to school no details left out._

_I got it, go get ready for your date._

Tsukishima turned off his phone, smirking when he heard his phone ping 5 times, probably Sugawara flustered at what he had just sent. Tsukishima decided he would go to Suga's house with a meat bun or two if this went well. 

Tsukishima had 30 more minutes left on the train so he decided to listen to one of his favorite playlists. He took out his headphones, plugged them into his phone and started to play the most recent playlist, making sure not to click on any message notifications on his phone from Suga.

Tsukishima checked the time. He disposed of the coffee cup now emptied of strawberries as he got out of the train and into the bustling crowd of people

_2:00 PM._

Okay, so he had a lot of time to kill. Way too much actually. 

I guess running away from Akiteru didn’t work in my favor this time around, tsukishima thought as he took off his headphones.

Tsukishima looked around him and decided that it was best that he leaves the train station, it was too crowded.

As he walked further away from the train station, he noticed a small shop dedicated to cosplay. Tsukishima huffed in amusement and wondered if cosplaying was popular around Tokyo.

He went inside the small shop. He was going to get a small gift for Kenma, i mean- he might as well. 

He was greeted by the owner and he asked if they had any cat ears. The woman smiled and pointed to one of the aisles. With a quick bow, Tsukishima went to the small aisle.

The cat ears were very varied in color, shape, and sizes. Tsukishima looked around and thought back to the cat ears he had seen kenma wear in the cosplays he watched. 

He scanned the cat's ears and noticed one that was white but had 2 silver bells pierced in the left ear. The white was very elegant like but the piercings gave it an edgy look. It was plain but cute.

Ah, lucky. there were only two left.

Tsukishima was about to grab the second to last one when he noticed another hand reaching for it. He pulled back and was about to say sorry when his eyes opened wide when he saw who it was.

_Kozume Kenma._

“Ah, sorry…. Tsukishima-kun.” Kenma mumbled, when he noticed the blonde

“Kenma-san.. What are you doing here?” Tsukishima asked, turning his body to face the smaller male

“I could ask the same thing, we weren’t supposed to meet until 4.” Kenma said, taking his phone out to check the time.

“I had to leave my house early to avoid an annoying brother.” Tsukishima said, earning a huff of amusement from kenma

“I had to leave my house to avoid an annoying best friend.” Kenma said

“Guess we both got the short end of the stick this morning.” Tsukishima said, brushing his hair out the way slightly

“Seems so. The cat ears. Are they for you? I’ve never seen you wear them in your videos.” Kenma asked, nodding in the cat ears direction

“Ah…I was going to get them for you.” Tsukishima said, avoiding the gaze of the older male

“Guess we both think alike.” Kenma said, tapping the screen of his phone lightly. “I was going to get those for you.” 

“I don’t think I would look good in them.” Tsukishima bluntly stated.

“I think you would. Especially these white ones.” Kenma said, looking up at the blonde with a neutral expression.

“I beg to differ. I think it would look better on someone who’s used to wearing them.” Tsukishima huffed

“I guess you’ll have to get used to them, then. Let’s buy both of them.” Kenma said, taking both of the cat ears, and bringing them to the front of the store before Tsukishima could protest.

“That will be 1594 yen.” The woman at the cash register said as she watched the older male take the money out of his pocket.

“Wait- Kenma-san let me-” Tsukishima said as tried to go into his pocket but he was stopped by the older male

“No worries.” Kenma said.

Tsukishima nodded slightly as a thank you. The woman put both cat ears into the bag and tsukishima got it, nodding to her as thanks.

“Ah, you boys look so cute! The cat ears will look great on you both!” The woman gushed 

“Thank you. I’m sure a vote of 2-1 is sure to change your mind about the cat ears then, Tsukishima-Kun?” Kenma said, raising one of his eyebrows with his lips tugging upwards 

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice now, do I?” Tsukishima frowned sarcastically, making Kenma’s smile grow wider and making the woman behind the register chuckled in amusement.

“Well, I hope you take a photo of you wearing them and come back with it. I’ll hang it on my wall.” the woman said pointing to the bulletin board filled with cosplayers

“I’ll try to keep that in mind for the next time I visit Tokyo.” Tsukishima bowed as both Kenma and he left the store.

“Does it hurt?” Kenma asked, looking at the taller male as they walked down the street

“Pardon?” Tsukishima asked, tilting his head in confusion

“Piercing your ears. Does it hurt?” Kenma asked, reaching up to touch the earrings that tsukishima had on. Tsukishima flinched a bit before Kenma immediately pulled away when he noticed what he had done and he blushed and looked down at his phone.

“Oh- it hurts a bit when they actually pierce the ear. After that, your ear looks a bit red, but that’s it for the most part.” Tsukishima said, touching his earrings. “...and I don’t mind you touching them, it just caught me off guard.” 

“Ah, okay. Good to know.” Kenma said, opening up his phone, trying to avoid eye contact with the younger male. It wasn't that hard considering the height difference but then Tsukishima lowered his phone and bent down just a bit to look Kenma in the eyes. Kenma’s eyes widened.

“Were you planning on piercing your ears?” Tsukishima asked with his signature smirk. His hair fell to his eyes but the golden orbs were still visible.

Kenma softened his gaze and nodded. Tsukishima straightened himself back up and tucked his hair behind one of his ears. 

“Shall we go now, then? I’ve been meaning to pierce my ears again anyways.” Tsukishima shrugged

“If that’s alright with you.” 

Tsukishima opened up his phone and looked for places around them where they could the piercings as soon as they came in.

They sat at a bench and conversed about the closest place to get it done. Once they decided, they got up and started to walk to the place.

Tsukishima used his left hand to check the directions on his phone while he held Kenma’s hand with his right hand. Kenma was tapping on his phone, playing a game with his free hand. He also had the bag with the cat ears inside in that hand, but what’s that to stop Kenma from beating level 324? Neither of them noticed that they were holding hands. Well, that was until a group of guys walked up to them.

“I've never seen two pretty best friends before. Guess today’s our lucky day.” One boy said, lifting up Kenma’s chin and catching him off guard. 

“Aw, and look, they're holding hands. That’s pretty hot.” Another boy said, standing in front of tsukishima

“You’re both very pretty. I don’t think we’ve ever seen you guys around here before.” One guy smirked, tugging on Tsukishima’s jacket slightly

“Ah, excuse us-” Tsukishima said holding onto Kenma’s hand a bit tighter, trying to move out the way until another boy stopped him

“Wait, won’t you both tell us where you’re going? We can’t just let two pretty boys leave us just like that! Besides, we can show you both a better time, can’t we?” The boy holding Kenma said, as his 3 other companions nodded and smiled

“No thanks.” Kenma said trying to wiggle out of the hand the first boy had on his chin, but his attempt failed at the boy cupped his chin even tighter making Kenma wince a little

Tsukishima saw this and slapped the boy’s hand away from Kenma, making the boy hiss and Kenma looked at him with a grateful expression, however, the expression didn’t last. 

“Please refrain from touching my friend without his consent. Now if you will excuse us-” Tsukishima spat pulling Kenma even closer trying to walk but a sudden firm grip on his waist did not let him

“You think you’re strong because you're tall? Look at your tiny waist.” The second boy said, gripping onto Tsukishima’s waist even tighter.

Tsukishima gasped out and winced when the boy lifted his shirt slightly and dug his nails into his waist.

“Oho, that’s more like it- FUCK!” The boy groaned not before kenma slapped his face hard. The 3 other boys stood in shock and they were about to full-on attack the two males but Kenma reacted quickly and held Tsukishima's hand tightly and started to run.

The crowd of people in Tokyo came in handy when they finally lost the 3 boys. Both of them were out of breath, neither of them exercised in any form outside of volleyball.

“A-are you okay?” Kenma gasped, bent over and gasping for air. They had ran and got lost in a crowd then saw the piercing store and ran inside

“Y-yeah. Does that normally happen here? To you, more specifically?” Tsukishima said, and he sighed in relief when Kenma shook his head

“No, I usually don’t go out much. Plus, I live on the quieter side of Tokyo.” Kenma said, finally gaining his breath back

“I see. So… shall we check-in? I’m pretty sure they’ll do it for free here since it only takes a few seconds.” Tsukishima said, tucking his hair behind his ear, looking at Kenma

“Who goes first?” Kenma asked

“You. If you see me even flinch the slightest- which I will, you’ll freak out and back down.” Tsukishima smirked

“Will not. What gave you that impression?” Kenma huffed, slightly amused

Tsukishima just shrugged lightly, a smile clearly on his lips. “Am I wrong?” he asked

“.....I’ll go first.” Kenma mumbled, making Tsukishima laugh out loud. His laugh was light and airy, and kenma shoulders relaxed a bit when he heard the laugh

“Let’s sign you up then.”

Tsukishima was laughed and recorded as he saw the look on Kenma’s face when the needle went through his ear.

“Oh, fuck. Dodo Code. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Lords of Animal Crossin- OUCH!” Kenma mumbled as the man pierced his second ear

Tsukishima was shaking with laughter and his phone shook as he filmed Kenma’s exasperated face

“That wasn’t funny.” Kenma said, putting his hands in his pockets

“Y-you…. Animal C-Crossing Lords?” Tsukishima said, bursting into laughter once again.

“It’s my favorite game!” Kenma countered, rolling his eyes

“Oh, that was so funny, i’ll have to save that for future purposes” Tsukishima said, wiping a fake tear from his eye

“Laugh it up now, I'll record your second piercings too.” Kenma said, already pulling out his phone

“Alright.”

“How in the world. You only flinched just a bit. For both sides.” Kenma said, glaring at the taller male

Tsukishima grinned “I can handle pain well, I guess.”

“Kinky piece of salt.” Kenma whispered under his breath

“I heard that. I’m not too sure your in a place to talk, mr.cosplayer” Tsukishima said, walking out of the store with Kenma

“Are you hungry?” Kenma said, ignoring Tsukishima’s comment

“Guess it’s about time we head to the cafe, isn’t it?” Tsukishima said, looking at the time. 

“Let’s go then.” Kenma said, reaching out for Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima blinked and took his hand before Kenma could take it back

“Oh-” Kenma said, realizing what he had done

“Let’s go.”

Authors' Note: GUYS, I SWEAR THIS IS PLATONIC HAND HOLDING PLEASE- anyways, let’s continue..

When they arrived at the cafe, Kenma’s eyes opened in anticipation when he saw the cats. Tsukishima tapped his shoulder and told him that he would get them a table. Kenma nodded and went to go grab a cat. 

Tsukishima got a table and a few minutes later, Kenma came back with a cat in his arms along with 2 other cats following him

“I guess it’s no surprise you attract cats, you are one yourself” Tsukishima said, looking at the two cats behind Kenma

“I’m shocked to see no crows around you then. Although, the moon does seem to follow you everywhere when you’re in the car.” Kenma said, sitting down

“Very funny. What do they serve here?” Tsukishima asked, looking at the menu

“Apple Pie.” Kenma said, not taking a second moment to respond

“Anything other than your favorite dessert?” tsukishima said furrowing his eyebrows

Kenma shrugged. “It’s the only thing I get here.” 

“Hello, have you guys decided on what you will get today?” A girl with dark hair asked

“Apple Pie with a side of milk boba for me.” Kenma said, not needing to look at the menu.

“ 2 slices of strawberry shortcake with the same milk boba as him, please.” Tsukishima said

“Alright.”

“I guess I've found out what your favorite dessert is then?” Kenma asked raising his eyebrow

“I guess you have.” Tsukishima replied back, playing with the black cat who had just ventured near him.

Once their food had been given, Tsukishima took a bite of the strawberry shortcake and almost swooned.

“I take it that it’s to your liking?” Kenma said, not before smiling when he took a bite of his pie.

Tsukishima pushed the second plate of strawberry shortcake over to the short male. “Try it.”

Kenma shrugged and dug his fork into the cake. He tasted it. “Not bad, but apple pie it better.”

“Your taste buds are biased, I don’t believe you.” Tsukishima said

“And yours aren’t?” Kenma asked, not looking at Tsukishima as he picked up another cat

“Perhaps they are.” Tsukishima sighed

Kenma pushed his apple pie to Tsukishima. Tsukishima picked up his fork and took a bite.

“I am biased.” Tsukishima said, making kenma snort in amusement 

“That was cute.” Tsukishima said, tucking his hair behind his ear. The black cat that was now on his lap nuzzled into him

“Oh look, another black cat has taken an interest in you.” Kenma acknowledged, remembering Kuroo’s comments on Tsukishima

“Really? There’s only one cat black cat next to me.” Tsukishima said, taking a bite of his cake

“I meant Kuroo.” Kenma said, smirking when Tsukishima’s eyes went wide. Tsukishima swallowed his cake slowly, thinking of a way to respond

“What do you mean by that?” Tsukishima asked. 

Kenma shrugged and recited kuroo’s comments on his legs and how they went on for days, the comments on his cute face and his golden eyes. 

“He almost passed out when he saw that you grew out your hair.” Kenma said, content with the evident blush on Tsukishima’s face.

“I- What about you, Sunshine addict?” Tsukishima snapped back, making Kenma flustered

“H-huh?” 

“Oh please, the only one who’s oblivious to your crush is him. Hell, even the King noticed.” Tsukishima smirked, gaining the upper hand

“Aren’t Shoyo and your setter dating?” Kenma whispered

“No way in hell, Shorty is too obsessed with you.” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes as he thought of the small orange thing he called a teammate

“R-really? I thought that-”

“No way. He’s head over heels.” Tsukishima interrupted. “I think he would flip if I showed him your tik tok however, my ‘saltiness’ won’t allow me to make him purposefully happy.”

“Your an angel” Kenma sarcastically stated

“......you know, this is the most i’ve ever spoken in a long time.” Tsukishima whispered, fiddling with his fingers.” 

“Ah- likewise.” Kenma said, realizing that they had spent a good chunk of the day together. And not in an unpleasant way either.

“Shall I text you more often then?” Tsukishima asked

“That would be a yes. I take it that we could do a collaboration then?” Kenma replied

“Next Saturday, same place?” 

“That lady will be happy to see you in cat ears. I’m sure it will be right in the middle of her wall.”

“You’re really funny aren’t you?” 

“I guess so.”

Tsukishima and Kenma walked hand-in-hand to the train station. 

“Oh, I forgot.” Kenma said, looking at Tsukishima 

“Huh?”

“Kuroo. He asked for your number.” Kenma said.

Tsukishima's face grew a bit hot. “As long as I'm not being sent cat photos 24/7, i’ll allow it.”

“I’m sure he’ll be sad and happy to hear that.” Kenma said, taking out his phone to text Kuroo

“And you?” Tsukishima asked

“What about me?” Kenma asked back, looking to Tsukishima 

“Do I let Hinata know something about you?” Tsukishima replied

Kenma got flustered and Tsukishima chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

“Who’s your favorite anime character?” Kenma blurted out, trying to change the topic.

“Definitely Kurapika, but Bakugou and L are also top tier.” Tsukishima replied

“I’ll agree with Kurapika and L being top tier. Bakugou is too loud.” Kenma said

“Whatever you say, as long as you don’t mention any main protagonists.” Tsukishima shrugged

“The main protagonists of the story have less character development than the side characters.” Kemma said flatly, Tsukishima nodding in agreement.

They continued their talk of anime until they reached the train station.

“I should text you then, shouldn’t I?” Tsukishima said, looking at his stop

“Along with Kuroo. Don’t leave him on read, no matter how tempting it may be.” Kenma said, making Tsukishima chuckle

“Alright then. See you next week?” Tsukishima asked

“Oh right, take your pair cat ears” Kenma said, opening the bag

“I was hoping you’d forget,” Tsukishima mumbled

“I heard that.” Kenma said, handing the white cat ears to Tsukishima “Can I expect to see these on you in your next cosplay?”

“...I’ll think about it. Well then, bye.” Tsukishima said, as the next train came.

Tsukishima entered the train as Kenma waved goodbye.

**Apple Pie**

_...do you play any video games?_

Tsukishima smiled as he sent a reply back

_I'll send you my username._

Needless to say, his smile was very evident during the Monday of the morning practice. Tsukishima had gone out to buy a meat bun for Suga and his team got jealous. 

Tsukishima noticed Hinata jumping around with Nishinoya and Tanaka on Monday and clicked his tongue in annoyance as he walked up to him regretting every step he took. When he reached the small boy, Hinata flinched in fear and hid behind Tanaka.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and held out a small piece of paper

“Tsukishima! Are you confessing to Hinata?” Nishisnoya asked, making Tsukishima gag and roll his eyes 

“Sorry, I’m not interested in people who can barely write their own names.” Tsukishima said, earning growls from the trio

“Now now, Hinata just take the paper.” Sugawara said softly

Hinata decided that Tsukishima couldn't kill him with a paper so he took it. 

“Don’t let anyone else see what’s on that paper or I'll kill you. Also, I didn’t give that to you because we’re friends. I owed a particular person.” Tsukishima glared, walking away

_Look up this page on tik tok. @ApplePi_

_\- Tsukishima._

Hinata was blushing the rest of the day.

“Boke! Don’t receive with your face! What the hell did Tsukishima give you?” 

“N-Nothing!”

When they were done with practice, Sugawara pulled him aside with a raised eyebrow.

“I'm assuming things went well.”

“I’ll let you assume so.”

Authors' Note: Okay, I finished this fanfiction at exactly 10:00 PM. Here are some headcanons I thought of as a continuation. I might make these headcanons into bonus chapters.

\- Kuroo screams out in delight when he Texts Tsukishima and he replies back. From then on, Tsukishima’s phone would go off during practice and random times making the team look at him in confusion. Suga decides to check it and smirks playfully at Tsukishima who blushes when he sees that it’s Kuroo

\- Kenma and Tsukishima finally cosplay together -in detail-

\- Kenma and tsukishima game together, and whenever they play, Kenma and him play a scary game and Tsukishima, despite his salty attitude gets scared and screams easily and whenever they play, Kenma secretly records Tsukishima screaming and he laughs whenever Tsukishima does scream, making Tsukishima curse him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thanks for tuning in, love you.
> 
> Please give kudos and leave a comment
> 
> \- the schoolhouse of stationery

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A THREE-PART STORY. No more, no less. I think. 
> 
> To repost this, please give credit to me, also make sure to tell comment on this work that you are reposting. This would also include if you are changing the language of the fanfiction to re-post. I would also like to know where you're posting it (the website, the app, etc.) and the username of your account on that site. Thanks!
> 
> Please make sure to comment and give kudos if you liked this fanfiction! See you next time!
> 
> -the schoolhouse of stationery


End file.
